


Agnosco veteris vestigia flammae

by Remira



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предыстория <a href="http://i51.fastpic.ru/big/2013/0122/7c/120c6fcf974688df14ee58445137127c.jpg">странички</a> из манги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agnosco veteris vestigia flammae

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTFC'13.

Мунаката не грешит суеверностью, но не замечать определённых знамений не может даже такой прагматик, как он. Алая луна тяжёлым камнем висит над городом, предвещая неспокойную ночь и пролитую кровь.  
Чутьё Короля тянет на север, туда, откуда с гор серой пеленой сползает туман. И где, по данным разведки Скипетра Четыре, сегодня проходит шабаш городской нечисти. Американские торговцы оружием и якудза празднуют свой союз, и Мунаката Рейши не прочь стать почётным гостем на этом мероприятии.  
Операция запланирована на полночь, как будто в насмешку. Всё идёт по плану, но Мунакату не покидают дурные предчувствия. Ощущение, что он ужасно, безнадёжно опаздывает, заставляет его раз за разом перечитывать скупые строки донесений, проверять готовность штурмовой группы, гладить пальцами изящную гарду меча. Опасения подтверждаются в четверть двенадцатого, когда машины Скипетра покидают базу, – на севере раздаётся глухое эхо взрывов, вздымая над домами фонтанчики огня и дыма. Мунаката, стискивая зубы, рычит в рацию о немедленном начале операции, с трудом давя порыв выпрыгнуть из фургона и самостоятельно рвануть к цели, гоня от себя непрошеные мысли – мало ли что не поделили между собой два синдиката. А через несколько минут небо окрашивается пурпурной зарницей, и места сомнениям не остаётся.  
Хомра, как и Скипетр Четыре, не нуждается в персональных приглашениях на золочёной надушенной бумажке.

Когда Скипетр прибывает на место, становится очевидно, что основное веселье они уже пропустили.  
Полуразрушенные, догорающие остовы складов производят ужасающее впечатление: скелеты арматуры и покорёженных конструкций щерятся в багровое небо хищными зубами в окровавленных пастях. Их будто огненным пузырём изнутри разорвало. Мунаката благодарит бога, что эти окраинные районы города совсем не обжиты – здесь расположены главным образом промышленные зоны и бесконечные, тянущиеся на километры ряды складов. Жилые кварталы отгорожены железнодорожным полотном. Лучшее место для шумной преступной вечеринки сложно придумать.  
Авашима с основным составом получает приказ обследовать периметр четырёх изуродованных пожарищем зданий, по возможности изучить обстановку внутри, но при малейших признаках опасности – докладывать лично и не лезть на рожон. От предположения, что внутри могут оказаться выжившие, будь они хоть трижды бандитами, к горлу против воли подкатывает тошнота. Мунаката же в сопровождении двух бойцов направляется к пятому ангару. В сравнении с предыдущими он выглядит почти целым. Сквозь дыры в обшивке вырываются лижущие ночной воздух языки пламени и приглушённые звуки выстрелов.  
Мунаката предполагал, что с приближением к эпицентру разборок сможет легко отследить источники, не говоря уж о самом сильном из них, но чутьё молчит, ошеломлённое запахами жжёной резины и крови. Он чувствует слабый пульс красной силы за стенами склада, у ворот которого стоит, однако за ним едва угадывается рядовой носитель, но никак не тот, с кем Мунаката ожидал встретиться. Стоит ли говорить, что для учинённого здесь погрома должна была быть задействована практически вся Хомра во главе с Королём. Нестыковки ножом режут по нервам, зудят, как растревоженные раны, мешая разуму оставаться холодным и рассудительным. Впрочем, когда дело касается красных, оставаться холодным сложнее, чем когда бы то ни было.  
Внутри набирает силу пожар, Мунаката теснит его собственной силой, попутно утихомиривая изрядно потрёпанные смешанные остатки якудза и гайздзинских боевиков – сам или оставляя их на помощников. Огонь не удаётся унять до конца, но теперь он не грозит обвалиться им на головы вместе с проломленной крышей, лишь обиженно шипит, догрызая обугленные обломки. Искорка красной силы больше не ощущается здесь, ещё более тусклая, она удаляется в направлении жилых зон, но прежде, чем Мунаката пустится за ней в погоню...  
– Эй. Эй! – несильная пощёчина приводит полуживого парня из якудза в чувства. Он вцепляется в удерживающие его за ворот пальцы с неожиданной силой, то ли видя в них спасение, то ли желая переломать кости. – Что здесь произошло? Рассказывай.  
По выражению лица видно, что тот собирается огрызнуться, но поднесённый ближе меч, убранный в ножны, но мерцающий синими всполохами, заставляет вовремя прикусить язык.  
– Говори. Я жду.  
И он говорит. Скалится, как злобный бойцовский пёс, и выплёвывает слова, с ненавистью и непонятной гордостью. Говорит о сделке века, об объединении кланов. Едва не сорванных глупым самонадеянным мальчишкой. Но лишь едва. Якудза смеётся, захлёбываясь лающими звуками и собственными словами. Говорит, что они таки зажали его в угол, их было больше, тут же было две семьи! Вымотали и зажали, загнали, как зверя. Да он и был зверем, вы, мальчики в синих мундирах, многое упустили, вы не видели его глаз! И этот Ад, что он здесь устроил, стал его собственным крематорием!  
Смех пополам с кашлем снова раздирает обожжённое горло, Мунаката едва сдерживается, чтобы не ударить надрывающегося ублюдка, только брезгливо отшвыривает от себя, вызывая лейтенанта по рации и приказывая зачистить территорию. Сам поднимается на ноги, делает несколько глубоких вдохов, призывая себя к спокойствию, насилу усмиряя словно сорвавшиеся с цепей инстинкты, что тревожно воют и жалобно скулят, уговаривая, требуя сломя голову нестись по уводящему прочь кровавому следу. Он оставляет указания старающимся не выказывать удивления поведением начальства подчинёнными и срывается с места, покидая кладбище двух преступных семей, ставшее им, а не тому, другому, вратами в пылающий Ад. И делает вид, что не слышит голосов десятков желтоглазых демонов, доносящихся ему вслед.

Мунаката кружит по крышам домов тёмной птицей, напряжённо всматриваясь в тени прохожих и глухих тупиков. Чутьё почти не помогает найти искомую крупицу силы, неровная пульсация которой затухающими волнами разносится на радиус нескольких улиц, только больше сбивая с толку.  
Подсказка приходит, когда Рейши уже готов вызвать подкрепление и приказать оцепить и прочесать местность. Через пару-тройку домов от него слышится сперва тяжёлый грохот, а следом и выстрелы.  
Мунаката обнаруживает свою бедовую, неспокойную, приносящую с собой целый ворох проблем цель в одном из узких проулков, где и не развернёшься для хорошего удара, не уклонишься от пули. На пути к этой цели стоит недобитый якудза, силящийся развернуть пистолет дулом в сердце и спустить курок. Мунаката едва успевает затушить взбеленившееся синее пламя и развернуть клинок так, чтоб рукоятью ударить в затылок нападавшему, а не насадить на жаждущую сталь его собственное сердце, как того требовала поднявшаяся в душе волна гнева. Только Король может убить Короля, и никому, кроме Синего, не позволено...  
Суо косит на него удивлёнными и усталыми глазами, забывая сказать даже дежурную колкость. А Мунаката обшаривает его внимательным взглядом, отмечая пятна сажи на заострившемся, всё ещё хищном лице, залитое кровью плечо и то, как тяжело он привалился к стене. Всё это меркнет на фоне оформившихся, заполошно мечущихся в голове мыслей – как, почему, почему он почти не ощущает силы Красного Короля? Мунаката чувствовал его ежедневно, где бы тот ни находился, в каком бы состоянии ни был, – алая горячая точка просто пульсировала осознанием, что где-то в одном с ним городе находится равный ему по силе и по духу. Искрила и переливалась на солнце радужными бензиновыми разводами – столь же легко воспламеняемая. А сейчас эта сила билась едва ощутимым подкожным ключом, вытекая из открытой раны на плече, шипя и пузырясь тёмной кровью.  
"Глупый, самонадеянный..." – с раздражением вспоминает Мунаката слова выжившего якудза со склада. И сглатывает ещё пару крепких выражений, произносить которые вслух не пристало лидеру Скипетра Четыре, и вплотную подходит к продолжающему неотрывно следить за ним Суо. Тот со свистом втягивает воздух носом, но даже не дёргается, когда Рейши комкает футболку у него на груди, оттягивает, будто собираясь в обратном движении проломить его спиной кирпичную кладь, взглядом пытается передать всю ту бурю эмоций, что сейчас испытывает. Устроенное этим придурком давешнее представление и в подмётки сгодиться не сможет.  
Чётко выговаривает, с трудом размыкая сведённые судорогой челюсти:  
– Суо Микото из Хомры. Я арестовываю тебя по подозрению в организации серии взрывов на объекте 5110 и намереваюсь отконвоировать в штаб Скипетра Четыре для дальнейшего выяснения обстоятельств. Тебе лучше не оказывать сопротивления.  
Микото моргает, всматриваясь в черты лица оппонента, а затем выдыхает, тяжело и утомлённо, будто актёр, не любящий свою профессию, собирающийся по сотому кругу отыгрывать давно опостылевшую роль:  
– У меня нет настроения спорить сейчас, Мунаката. Я не пойду с тобой в Скипетр.  
Он накрывает сжатую в кулак руку у себя на груди ладонью, с видимым усилием отводя в сторону. Мунаката смотрит на бледные пальцы, с тёмными полумесяцами ногтей и сбитыми костяшками, испещрённые грязно-бурыми дорожками. Рука у Суо мелко подрагивает, то ли от всё ещё бурлящего адреналина, то ли от кровопотери. Естественно, он никуда не пойдёт – это было ясно как белый день с самого начала. Не пойдёт и не дойдёт.  
– Если ты тащился за мной в такую даль ради этого – уходи и не вынуждай меня применять силу ещё раз.  
Мунаката вскидывает глаза, сомневаясь, всё ли расслышал правильно. И в глубине души понимает: применит – разнесёт в дребезги и этот переулок, и улицу, и квартал, даже если потребуется разукрасить небо не пламенем, а собственной кровью.  
Принятое решение на удивление легко ложится на язык:  
– А не в Скипетр? Если не в Скипетр – пойдёшь со мной?  
Микото смотрит на него с таким недоверием, что Мунакате приходится подавить смешок. Можно подумать, он только что отрастил вторую голову или третий глаз.  
– С чего бы мне идти с тобой?  
С чего бы мне верить тебе?  
Мунаката знает эту игру. Они столько раз играли в неё вместе, что на какое-то мгновение ему становится удивительно – почему они всё ещё не выросли из неё? Что держит их обоих за шкирки, как проказливых детей, опасных своими развлечениями для всех вокруг и для самих себя?  
– Потому что я хочу тебе помочь.  
Потому что я не причиню тебе зла. Разве ты не веришь, разве не знаешь?  
На какое-то мгновение зрачки у Суо почти затапливают светлую радужку, а затем вновь сужаются в две точки, будто и не ночь на дворе. Он притягивает Рейши обратно, так близко, что падающая на глаза чёлка колышется от чужого дыхания. Взгляд у него колючий и острый, как зубы у бродячего пса, и на какое-то предательское мгновение Мунакате кажется, что этот безумец сейчас откажется, оттолкнёт его, и пурпурное пламя вновь взметнётся кострищем, разрывая ослабленное тело хозяина, отдавая багровой луне свою последнюю кровавую жертву. Но Микото вдруг отпускает, напряжение уходит из взгляда, покидает мышцы. Он весь обмякает, будто из организма враз выдернули позвоночник вместе с костьми – Рейши от неожиданности едва успевает подхватить его, – склоняет бедовую голову к плечу, утыкаясь холодным лбом в изгиб шеи, и шепчет, заставляя мелкие мурашки рядами маршировать по спине:  
– Не думай, что мне это в радость. Просто кое-кто опять будет ругаться, если я притащусь домой весь в крови и пропахший гарью.  
Мунаката понимающе хмыкает. Всего лишь маленький спектакль двух не слишком умелых актёров.  
– Суровая мамочка? Понимаю.  
– Да уж, – едва слышно шелестит Микото, и Рейши чувствует его тонкую улыбку обнажённой кожей.  
А сам осматривается по сторонам, прикидывая, как лучше добираться до дома. Взглядом натыкается на бессознательное тело якудза, которого вырубил несколькими минутами ранее. Внутри вновь поднимается волна злости и брезгливости, но Мунаката без труда гасит её, набирая номер сегодняшнего дежурного и оставляя координаты. Да, из-за него и отлучался. Нет, дождаться не смогу. Принято, отбой. Микото что-то бубнит ему в плечо про неудачный день, дурацкие суеверия и что зря он, Мунаката, не убил этого урода. Сбросил бы напряжение, всё равно тот был ублюдком, а на тебе лица нет.  
– Ты не видишь, какое у меня лицо, – автоматически подхватывает Рейши, чувствуя неприятную липкую влагу на ладони.  
По всему выходит, что стандартные маршруты им сегодня заказаны, придётся злоупотребить силой Короля.  
– И за что ты такой на мою голову? – шепчет он в растрёпанную рыжую макушку, ловко маневрируя меж появляющихся по его воле воздушных платформ, уводящих прочь от тёмных окраин и зарницы, догорающей на севере.

Остаток ночи Мунаката проводит в непредвиденных заботах, лишь под утро забываясь тревожным, зыбким, как песок, сном. Во сне он куда-то бежит, что-то ищет и ужасно, безнадёжно опаздывает. В небе скрещиваются два клинка, красный и синий, и двухцветный огонь жидкой лавой затапливает пустые, безлюдные улицы города, смешивая воедино и бетон, и стекло, и асфальт. Жёлтые немигающие глаза смотрят на него сквозь завесу бушующей стихии, и сотни демонов поют колыбельную Ада.  
Мунаката просыпается резко, как от толчка. Рассеянно осматривается и невольно вздрагивает, когда натыкается взглядом на удивительно знакомые янтарные глаза, в которых слабое беспокойство отлично маскируется доброй порцией раздражения.  
– Ты стонал, – обвиняюще ворчит Микото.  
– Неправда.  
– Правда.  
– Тебе-то что за беда?  
Суо смотрит на него, как на идиота, и Рейши против воли чувствует, как теплеют кончики ушей.  
– Ты меня разбудил.  
– О.  
Они буравят друг друга мрачными взглядами, но как-то без особого энтузиазма. Мунаката то и дело норовит отвлечься на тающие в предрассветной мгле картинки из сна, силясь уцепиться, понять, но они ускользают от него непойманными птицами, и вскоре вся эта затея уже кажется ему бессмысленной. Скорее всего, просто бред после тяжёлой ночи.  
К слову о ночи...  
Рейши выбирается из кресла, направляясь к занявшему кровать дорогому гостю, по пути разминая затёкшую шею и плечи. Опускается на край, предупреждая взглядом, чтоб не вздумал дурить. С него-то станется.  
Ночка и впрямь выдалась не из лёгких. Когда они добрались до квартиры Мунакаты, Суо уже был без сознания. На поверку тяжёлых ран, окромя глубокого ножевого пореза на правом плече, у него не обнаружилось. И Мунаката бы подивился такой удивительной живучести, если б не был обеспокоен явно сказавшейся кровопотерей, да продолжавшим оставаться тревожно низким уровнем силы.  
К манипуляциям при раздевании и попыткам промыть рану Микото отнёсся с похвальным безразличием, зато стоило Рейши взяться за хирургическую иглу и наложить первый шов – распахнул помутневшие глаза и едва не засветил своему доктору поневоле в ухо, даром что сил не хватило даже для нормального замаха. Рейши легко уклонился от удара, вцепился в плечи, прижимая бьющееся тело к кровати. Дотянулся до отложенного пневматического шприца и вколол ещё одну дозу обезболивающего со смесью успокоительного. Суо присмирел, обозвал его ублюдком и отключился. Новых сюрпризов он не выкидывал, и Рейши сумел без проблем наложить швы и стерильную повязку.  
По-хорошему, Суо требовалась специализированная медицинская помощь, а не домашняя аптечка, но Мунаката даже представлять не хотел, что бы тот устроил, если б проснулся в больнице. Оставалось надеяться, что ему не придётся пожалеть о принятом решении.  
Что ж, пока что ничего ужасного не произошло. Они оба живыми встретили утро, обменялись парой фраз и ничего не разрушили. Мунаката искренне благодарен – ему нравится эта квартира и переезд в планы совсем не вписывается. Тем не менее, кое-что им всё же предстоит прояснить...  
– Как себя чувствуешь? – Рейши решает начать издалека, тем более его действительно беспокоит состояние Суо.  
– Мм, – тот разрывает зрительный контакт и откидывается на подушку. – Как будто на мне прыгал Камамото.  
– Какие-нибудь специфические ощущения?  
– Мунаката. На тебе когда-нибудь прыгал Камамото?  
Рейши так удивляется, что даже отвечает:  
– Нет. А на тебе?  
Микото фыркает, тихо и хрипло смеётся, и тут же тяжело выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
– Идиот, – Рейши помогает ему приподняться, подаёт стакан воды.  
Суо пьёт жадно, Мунаката прикрывает глаза, чтоб не видеть, как под кожей двигается острый кадык. Убирает стакан в сторону и аккуратно стирает краешком покрывала тонкую струйку у рта. Микото молча наблюдает за ним, с трудом удерживая глаза открытыми.  
– Мне нужно появиться в Скипетре, ты вчера здорово подкинул нам работы. И я хочу, чтоб ты был здесь, когда я вернусь, – ты мне ещё должен.  
Суо кивает и закрывает глаза.

Мунаката возвращается затемно. Канцелярские проволочки бюрократической системы никогда прежде не вызывали у него такой неприязни, однако сегодня, как назло, всё буквально валилось из рук. Авашима смотрела на очередной испорченный бланк настолько жалостливым взглядом, что в итоге он избрал тактическое отступление единственно возможным решением, чтоб не угробить свою репутацию окончательно. И ретировался, сославшись на недомогание и предусмотрительно взяв пару отгулов и работу на дом.  
Квартира встречает его неуютной тишиной и сизыми сумерками. Чувствуя неприятный холодок в районе лопаток, Рейши раздевается и идёт к гостевой комнате, находя кровать разобранной и пустой. Не к месту хочется сжать кулак, так, чтоб хрупкий пластик дверной рамы песком осыпался на пол, но Рейши лишь прикрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Красный огонёк пульсирует в радиусе нескольких метров от него.  
Суо он находит на кухне, на полу у стены, сгорбившегося и уткнувшегося лбом в согнутые колени. Мунаката так и замирает в проходе, пытаясь перевести дыхание и справиться непрошеной слабостью в ногах. От зажжённого света Микото вздрагивает, инстинктивно сжимаясь ещё больше, а потом чуть приподнимает голову, не открывая глаз, безошибочно поворачивается в сторону Рейши.  
– О. А я уж решил, что ты и ночуешь на работе.  
Звук тихого шелестящего голоса выводит Мунакату из ступора, он в мгновение ока оказывается подле Микото, осторожно осматривает его. Тот весь бледный, взмокший и, вопреки опасениям Рейши, совершенно ледяной. Тёмные мокрые прядки волос кольцами вьются у висков. Влажные повязки на плече насквозь пропитались кровью, несколько дорожек наискось перечерчивают торс, смазанные, едва не достают до пояса джинс. Мунаката обхватывает его за шею и притягивает к себе, игнорируя удивлённый вздох, закрывает глаза и считает, считает про себя бесконечные цифры, пока сжавшая сердце холодная лапа наконец не отпускает.  
– Дурак. Господи, какой же идиот. Какого чёрта тебе потребовалось вставать? Почему ты мокрый?  
Суо что-то неразборчиво бормочет ему в плечо, а когда Рейши отстраняется, чтобы поймать плавающий взгляд, произносит чётче:  
– Пить хотел. И в душ. Ты, Мунаката, совсем не предусмотрительный. И тёплый...  
– Что? Тебе нельзя, у тебя же... – и тут до него доходит. – Постой, что? Тёплый?  
– Ненавижу быть грязным... – невпопад отвечает Микото и, кажется, готов вот-вот отрубиться.  
Голову Рейши в который раз посещает уже ставший риторическим вопрос – за что ему это невозможное наказание? Несколько секунд уходит на то, чтоб собраться с мыслями, а затем он осторожно отстраняет Суо, обнимает за плечи, подхватывает под коленями и поднимается. Микото напрягается, всматривается с трудом фокусируемым взглядом. И хмыкает, как умеет только он, вкладывая тысячу смыслов в один короткий незамысловатый звук. Устраивает голову на плече, затянутом тонкой белой рубашкой.  
– Чувствую себя грёбанной принцесской. Мунаката, ты не надорвёшься?  
– И не надейся. Можно подумать, мне это нравится.  
– Конечно, нравится, – голос у него становится всё тише, последние слова Рейши едва может разобрать, – у тебя же пунктик на тотал-контроле. А тут Красный Король... в твоих руках.  
Мунаката хмурится, но комментарии оставляет при себе, тем более что услышаны они уже не будут.  
Он относит Суо обратно в гостевую, меняет перевязь и стирает холодный пот со лба, но Микото продолжает бить мелкая дрожь, хотя в комнате тепло, а самому Рейши уже жарко. Неприятное тянущее беспокойство тёмным комком клубится внутри, заставляя внутренности сжиматься.  
Какое-то время Рейши пробует подремать в кресле, в котором уснул прошлой ночью, наплевав на гарантированные последствия в виде затёкших конечностей, но сон не идёт, и в итоге Мунаката решает заняться прихваченной на дом работой. Ровный голубоватый свет планшета бросает на стены бледные блики, чёткие строки отчётов и писем, упорядоченные и систематизированные, – успокаивают.   
От чтения криминальной сводки за прошлый месяц его отвлекают шорох и раздавшийся следом тихий стон. Микото беспокойно ворочается, сбившийся компресс скрывает половину лица. Мунаката снимает его, смачивает и вытирает испарину, расчёсывает пальцами опавшую влажную чёлку. Микото ловит его за запястье, и Рейши едва не отшатывается от неожиданности. Терпеливо ждёт, давая ему время проморгаться, а себе – собрать выпавшие из рук поводки самоконтроля. Хотелось плюнуть и отвезти этого упрямца в нормальную больницу.  
Рейши чувствует себя немного виноватым за то, что разбудил, и в то же время не может не вернуть утренний должок:  
– Ты стонал.  
– Мм, – содержательно выдыхает Микото и вновь закрывает глаза.  
Мунаката не ждёт от него – такого – подвоха, поэтому совершенно не может ничего сделать, когда Суо тянет его за руку на себя, роняя рядом и собственнически сгребая в объятья, утыкаясь лицом в грудь. Наглый, беспардонный, совершенно не считающийся с чужим мнением – ничуть не изменившийся. Мунаката вцепляется в здоровое плечо, не зная, что собирается сделать – оттолкнуть или притянуть ещё ближе. Хотя куда уж ещё – подбородок щекочут растрёпанные медные прядки, а в нос бьёт запахами антисептика, мыла и костра. Начать вразумительную отповедь никак не получается, получается только шептать:  
– Что ты делаешь?  
Суо молчит, а затем вздыхает, объясняет, как ребёнку неразумному:  
– Я же говорил. Ты тёплый.  
Ну да, конечно. И как он умудрился забыть?  
– Если тебе холодно, я могу принести ещё одеяло. Совсем не обязательно...  
– Мунаката.  
– Что?  
– Заткнись.  
Микото ёрзает, устраиваясь поудобнее, оплетает его тело всеми конечностями, как змейка-переросток, и, удовлетворённый своими стараниями, вполне мирно сопит куда-то Мунакате в ключицу. Тот сорвано выдыхает, моля богов о терпении справиться с этим стихийным бедствием.  
На удивление, лежать вдвоём при слабом свечении позабытого в кресле планшета оказывается уютно и очень... привычно. Мунаката гонит от себя эти мысли прочь: прошлого не воротишь, и ни к чему тревожить старых призраков, запертых в клетки на десятки замков. Микото у него под боком понемногу отогревается, перестаёт дрожать, Рейши сам не замечает, как начинает неспешно гладить его по спине, пересчитывая пальцами гладкие, чуть выпирающие позвонки и шероховатые царапины, цепляя края стягивающих грудь бинтов. И не замечает, как задаёт мучающий его вопрос, не успевая вовремя прикусить язык. Вступать в очередную пикировку совсем не хочется...  
– Так что с тобой происходит?  
Надежда, что Суо уже уснул и не услышал вопроса, не оправдывается, да и было бы это слишком просто. Мерное дыхание, тёплым воздухом оседающее на груди, на несколько секунд замирает.  
– Я хочу тебе помочь, помнишь? У меня не получится, если ты мне ничего не расскажешь.  
– Чего ты хочешь от меня, Мунаката? Вытащил из той дыры – спасибо, ценю, благодарен. И, чтобы не быть голословным, я уберусь с твоих глаз... – повисает неловкая пауза, Рейши неожиданно становится хорошо и чуточку любопытно. Суо невесело хмыкает. – ...как только смогу встать на ноги. Что-то я не рассчитал.  
– Ты был на складах один, так? – спрашивает Рейши, но вопроса в его голосе не звучит.  
Он кожей чувствует, как Микото улыбается от его слов.  
– Да. Хорошо размялся.  
– И что сейчас? Я едва чувствую твою силу.  
– Я не знаю, это ведь ты у нас любитель умных слов и теорий. Это похоже на... откат. Ощущение, будто тебя выжали насухо, как тряпку. Утром было ещё ничего, а ближе к вечеру накрыло...  
Мунаката знает, каким будет ответ на следующее его предложение, но не спросить всё равно не может...  
– Ты уверен, что не стоит обратиться...  
– Мунаката?  
– М?  
– Раз уж взялся помогать... Просто дай мне поспать.

И он отсыпается следующие два дня, лишь несколько раз пробуждаясь для того, чтобы потребовать пить, назвать Мунакату занудой или по стеночке добраться до уборной. Уровень силы крепнет, но всё равно остаётся недостаточно ощутимым, чтоб Рейши перестал волноваться, поэтому он не сводит глаз со своего подопечного, стараясь не обращать внимания на странное чувство умиротворения, что поселилось в его груди несколько дней назад. И пусть оно сдобрено изрядной порцией беспокойства – когда рядом с Микото было иначе?  
На третий день Суо, очевидно, надоедает изображать обморочного котика на лежбище. Лишённые особого энтузиазма попытки Мунакаты загнать его обратно в постель успеха не приносят, в конце концов: глупо надеяться, что за пару дней у того восстановились нейронные цепочки в мозгу, отвечающие за чувство самосохранения. Он ходит по дому, похожий то ли на зомби, то ли на заблудившееся приведение, не способное определиться – загрызть ли первого встречного смертного или убраться обратно в свою нору и зализать раны. Мунаката фыркает своим мыслям – приведение это изрядно шатает из стороны в сторону, глаза оно вообще практически не открывает, так и ходит вслепую, ведомое интуицией. Поэтому сам он следует за ним молчаливой тенью, изредка перекидываясь саркастичными репликами и бдя, чтоб сонное недоразумение не раскроило себе голову о некстати подвернувшийся угол.  
Суо всё ещё периодически знобит и потряхивает, и при этом накидывать хоть что-то на плечи он отказывается наотрез, так и шастает в джинсах, раздражая Рейши белыми, плотно обхватывающими грудь и плечо бинтами. Мунаката поит его горячим чаем, горячим какао, невесть откуда обнаружившимся дома, даже фруктовое молоко подогревает. И очень жалеет, что не может запечатлеть выражение лица Микото, когда впервые протягивает ему тёплую цветную коробочку – тот от удивления даже глаза открывает, проглатывая заранее заготовленную шпильку. Только бурчит тихое "спасибо" и убредает обратно в постель.  
А к вечеру пропавшего ребёнка пытается разыскать его мамочка.  
Мунаката выжидает не менее десяти гудков прежде, чем становится очевидно, что отделаться так легко ему не удастся. Телефон неприятно покалывает ладонь.  
– Мунаката Рейши. Слушаю.  
– Вечер добрый! – раздаётся с другого конца дружелюбный голос Кусанаги. – Приношу извинения за беспокойство, но боюсь, что у вас есть кое-что, принадлежащее Хомре.  
– У Скипетра Четыре нет ничего, имеющего отношение к вашей организации.  
– А я и не говорил о Скипетре, господин Синий Король. Я говорил о вас.  
Мунаката кривит уголок губ в подобии улыбки. С правой рукой Красного Короля никогда не следовало быть слишком беспечным.  
– Я не понимаю о чём вы, Кусанаги-сан.  
– Конечно понимаете. Я просто звонил убедиться, – голос теряет прежние добродушные нотки, – что с ним всё хорошо. Мы в курсе, что там произошло и... можем сами позаботиться о своём Короле.  
Неожиданно это злит. Пальцы стискивают пластик трубки, и Рейши отворачивается к окну, всматриваясь в окрашивающийся закатными цветами город.  
– Если бы вы могли, он бы не оказался там один, выкладываясь сверх допустимого.  
– Мунаката, – усталый вздох в трубке заставляет пожалеть о собственной резкой вспышке, – не мне тебе рассказывать, каким бывает Микото. Мы не знали.  
Рейши молчит, вслушиваясь в тихие шаги за спиной. Кусанаги тоже не пытается больше ничего сказать, ожидая ответа на свой главный непроизнесённый вопрос.  
– Да, можешь считать, что убедился.  
– Вот и славно, – улыбка возвращается в голос, Мунаката слышит вопли на заднем плане, а затем Кусанаги делает то, чем так раздражает Рейши. – Тогда не скучайте там!  
И кладёт трубку.  
А на плечо ему кладёт голову подошедший сзади Микото. Обхватывает руками поперёк груди, как полюбил делать за эти дни, Рейши уже даже не дёргается и не шипит рассерженно, всё равно бесполезно, этого нахала не проймёшь никакими лекциями о личном пространстве. Отмахивается только и говорит, что так он скорее согреется и восстановит силы, будто знает, на что следует надавить.  
Рейши и правда чувствует тепло сквозь ткань рубашки, хотя ещё утром казалось, будто к едва нагретому солнцем камню прикасаешься.  
Ухо обдаёт дыханием.  
– Кто звонил?  
Скрывать правду Мунаката смысла не видит, Микото скорее всего слышал конец разговора, да и Кусанаги прав, как ни посмотри, – семья сможет лучше позаботиться о своём Короле. Его, Мунакаты, медленно тлеющий домашний очаг не выдерживает никакого сравнения с кострищем Хомры.  
– Кусанаги. Кажется, он беспокоится, что блудное дитя до сих пор не вернулось домой.  
– Мм, – Суо прижимается ещё плотнее, так, что становится трудно дышать, шепчет куда-то в сгиб плеча: – Кусанаги всегда слишком много беспокоится.  
И мягко трогает губами шею, касается языком. Рейши как током бьёт.  
Он выворачивается из объятий, отступает, упираясь поясницей в стол. Суо подаётся следом, ставя руки по обеим сторонам от него, мерцая в закатных тенях жёлтыми кошачьими глазами. Расслабленный, сонный и всё равно опасный, как едва разбуженный и оттого не соображающий хищник.   
– Что...  
– Помолчи. Ты тоже слишком много беспокоишься.  
Ответить на это не получается ровным счётом ничего, потому что в следующее мгновение Суо накрывает его губы своими, опять прижимается, и мысли в раз эвакуируются куда подальше, прочь из охваченных пожаром медленно закипающих мозгов.  
Рейши ловит Микото за острый подбородок, чуть поворачивая для удобства, и сам целует его в ответ, властно раздвигая языком чужие губы, лаская, вылизывая. Микото довольно хмыкает ему в рот, потирается бёдрами. Мунаката гладит его по пояснице, чувствуя, как кожа нагревается от каждого касания, а внутри, за слоями бинтов и мышц – разгорается живое, знакомое до каждой искорки пламя.  
Суо разрывает поцелуй первым, но не отстраняется. Тяжёлое дыхание щекочет шею, касается поцелуем ключиц, пока пальцы ловко расправляются с пуговицами. Рейши пытается ему помочь, но, кажется, только больше мешает. Микото опять хмыкает и медленным, упоительно чувственным движением проводит языком по груди, прихватывая губами напрягшийся сосок. Рейши ртом выдыхает ему куда-то во встрёпанную макушку, и Микото щурится на него снизу вверх. Вид у него несколько непривычный без традиционно зачёсанных назад волос, тёмно-рыжие прядки падают на глаза, делая его более юным, скрадывая усталость от бремени Короля.  
Мунаката понимает, что и впрямь слишком загоняется совсем не важными сейчас вещами, когда ловит себя на том, что пропустил момент, когда Суо успел расстегнуть и приспустить ему брюки. Он прикусывает тонкую кожу внизу живота и весьма недвусмысленно поглаживает выпирающие косточки над кромкой белья. Дёргаться уже поздно, ругаться неловко, да и напряжённо стоящий член не оставляет большого простора для воображения.  
Суо избавляет его от последней иллюзорной линии защиты, окидывает долгим взглядом и неспешным, смакующим движением проводит языком по всей длине, чтобы в следующую секунду без долгих прелюдий взять в рот. Рейши только и может, что вцепиться ему в волосы, невольно дёрнуть. Микото кидает на него красноречивый взгляд, вероятно, без слов призванный передать мысль: "прекрати мельтешить и получай удовольствие", но Рейши видит в светлой радужке только пляшущих под бит крови коронованных демонов и чувствует, как растекаются по телу горячие волны и как слабеют коленки.  
Приходится закусить ладонь, чтоб не стонать в голос, но взгляд оторвать так и не получается. Микото уже не обращает на него внимания, кажется, с головой уйдя в процесс, вернувшись в своё ставшее обычным за эти дни состояние полузабытия. Ритмично двигает головой, вперёд-назад, помогая себе рукой, второй придерживая Рейши за талию. Короткие ногти царапают ставшую чувствительной кожу. Сомкнутые плотным кольцом губы скользят по члену, Мунаката смотрит на них и на дрожащие рыжеватые ресницы, и жаркий комок внизу живота разрастается. Рейши едва удерживается, чтоб не начать навязывать собственный ритм, у него ещё будет время отыграться после за эту леность и неторопливость, а пока можно позволить себе только перебирать жёсткие пряди, массировать пальцами кожу головы, отыскивая чувствительные точки за ушами. Микото инстинктивно поддаётся этим движениям, стараясь продлить ласку, едва ли не урчит от удовольствия. Тихие рокочущие звуки рождаются у него в горле, вибрируют на языке и отдаются дрожью во всём теле. Ощущения наваливаются на Рейши, как тайфун, сметая последние отголоски мыслей. Он цепляется Суо за плечи, пытаясь отстранить, но тот только недовольно мычит, удерживая его за бедро, и сильнее надавливает языком на головку, сжимает губы, так, что у Мунакаты цветные круги расцветают перед глазами.  
Пока Рейши пытается отойти от захлестнувшего с головой удовольствия, Микото вылизывает его дочиста, не изменяя своей неспешности и нимало не смущаясь действиями. Окружающий мир для него сжимается до горячего тела рядом, сумевшего вернуть ему его собственный огонь. Всё остальное может идти к дьяволу. А вот вздёргивающие его вверх руки становятся неожиданностью...  
Мунаката, не давая опомниться, подхватывает его под ягодицы, разворачивает и усаживает на стол, тут же впиваясь в губы жалящим поцелуем. Несколько секунд уходит на то, чтоб сориентироваться, одобрить решение Мунакаты продолжить и вновь отключить сознание. Пример он сегодня уже подал, дальше уж тот сам как-нибудь...  
У Рейши же будто клапан какой в голове срывает. Он трогает добровольно подставляющееся ему тело, с силой ведёт ладонями от бёдер вверх, сжимает, перемещает на спину, следуя выше по гребню позвонков. Микото в его руках гнётся, как пластилиновый, то прижимаясь теснее, то выгибая спину, тяжело дышит. И совершенно не стесняется низко стонать, если, например, чуть сжать ему основание шеи или засосать местечко под подбородком. Такой отзывчивый и такой горячий, что перехватывает дыхание. До сего момента Мунаката даже не осознавал, насколько успел соскучиться по его огню, что чувствуется сквозь кожу, по едва ли вменяемым, но таким живым сейчас глазам.  
Суо тем временем скрещивает ноги у него за спиной, с силой впечатывая в себя, и оба стонут на выдохе. Рыжая сволочь по-дурному улыбается ему прямо в губы:  
– Ну же...  
Рейши с трудом фокусирует взгляд. Вновь сжимает удобно ложащиеся в ладонь ягодицы прежде, чем приподнять.  
– В спальню. Немедленно.  
Микото откровенно ведёт. От бегающих по коже мурашек, от напалмом разливающейся в крови силы и от этого безумно сексуального голоса. Но оценить ситуацию он всё же может, поэтому хрипло смеётся, крепче обхватывая бёдрами поясницу, утыкаясь лбом в плечо:  
– А я смотрю, тебе понравилось меня на руках таскать. Я ведь могу и привыкнуть, Мунаката... – и не удерживается, прикусывает кожу в местечке, где шея переходит в плечо, оставляя свою метку, припоминая.  
Мунаката даже не пытается прокомментировать ни реплику, ни выходку. Потому что тогда – просто не донесёт. Не удержится, передумает, разложит прямо на этом столе, а экстрима ему и так предостаточно. Красный Король в его руках – весь сплошной экстрим, не спасут ни все меры безопасности, ни планы эвакуации.  
До спальни они добираются кое-как. Микото, не отягощённый ни комплексами, ни желанием облегчить некоторым людям жизнь, бесстыдно ёрзает в руках, гладит и царапает спину, вылизывает ушную раковину и с удовольствием в неё же тихо мурлычет. Мунаката собственным животом чувствует его возбуждение и не может удержаться от соблазна прижать чуть ли не к каждой попадающейся им на пути вертикальной поверхности, поцеловать в ответ и поудобнее перехватить за аппетитную задницу, затянутую как никогда раздражающей джинсой.  
В ушах у Микото шумит, он даже не сразу понимает, что его опустили на кровать, но исчезнувшие руки причиняют почти физический дискомфорт, поэтому он открывает глаза и приподнимается на локтях. Мунаката возится у небольшой прикроватной тумбы, но присвистнуть его заставляет другое...  
– Мунаката. А я и не подозревал... – в ответ на недоумённый взгляд делает жест, обрисовывая огромную кровать, в которой и пятерым места хватит. – Королю – королевское ложе, а?  
Он смеётся, когда Рейши вновь опрокидывает его, и приходит к выводу, что тот всё-таки кое-чему научился, раз не ведётся на провокацию, более того – провоцирует сам, поцелуем впиваясь в шею и сквозь ткань сжимая давно требующий внимания член. Глаза опять застилает мутной горячей поволокой. Микото давится смехом, протяжно стонет на выдохе и раздвигает колени, требуя ещё. Цепляется непослушными пальцами за отвороты рубашки, стаскивая её с плеч, едва не разрывая в процессе, отшвыривает, не глядя, прочь. В том же направлении следом летят штаны, Микото совершенно не помнит, когда избавился от них. Чувствует только руки, сильные и точно знающие, куда надавить и где погладить, от которых по телу, как круги на воде, расходятся жаркие волны удовольствия, трогающие его везде, куда могут дотянуться. А где не могут – на коже расцветают тёмные пятнышки поцелуев. И всё, чего ему хочется в этот момент, – поддаваться этим рукам и губам, и чтобы сильнее, чтобы прекратил уже тянуть с этой сладкой пыткой и прикоснулся там, где терпеть жар становится почти невыносимо.  
Мунаката же глаз оторвать не может от сильного поджарого тела, что в горячке мечется сейчас под ним, выгибается от прикосновений так, что кажется, будто кожа вот-вот не выдержит натяжения, лопнет, исчерчивая рёбра алой сеткой. Он целует приоткрытые влажные губы, прикусывает выпирающую ключицу и сдавливает соски сквозь ткань бинтов, очерчивая пальцами напряжённые мышцы пресса, пересчитывая языком шершавые ссадины и заставляя сдавленно шипеть сквозь зубы.  
От проникновения скользких пальцев Суо выгибает так, что он едва не сбрасывает Рейши с себя. Хватает ртом воздух, чтобы тут же выдохнуть его в хриплом стоне, сам подаётся назад, пытаясь насадиться, чтобы почувствовать, чтобы больше, ну что же ты тянешь, ну...  
У Рейши от этого сбивчивого шёпота мурашки бегут по коже, сохранять трезвый рассудок всё сложнее, но он слишком долго ждал, чтобы уступить Суо и его требовательности ещё и сейчас. А тот вертится, скользит руками по влажной спине, и кусается, больно, до синяков, чтобы хоть как-то отыграться за собственное бессилие и невозможность никак подстегнуть этого инквизитора. Пальцы продолжают настойчиво гладить изнутри, растягивая, скользя вглубь и наружу, доводя до исступления. И исчезают, когда Микото уже начинает колотить крупной дрожью, чтобы сжать основание члена. От разочарования хочется выть.  
– Чтоб тебя! – насилу удаётся собрать разбегающиеся испуганными тараканами мысли во что-то осознанное, выскользнуть из рук и мстительно пнуть синего ублюдка по подвернувшейся лодыжке.  
– Хватит тянуть, я хочу...  
Рейши не даёт ему закончить, неуловимым глазом движением переворачивая, обнимает поперёк груди, прижимает всем весом. Суо дёргается, пытаясь то ли вывернуться, то ли податься ближе. И в итоге стонет, низко и протяжно, чувствуя упирающийся в задницу член, вжимается влажными от смазки ягодицами, заставляя Мунакату самого кусать губы. Последние тормоза срывает.  
Мунаката входит единым движением, замирает, уткнувшись меж взмокших лопаток, пытаясь прогнать тёмные пятна перед глазами. Микото под ним жадно глотает воздух, дрожит, локти разъезжаются в разные стороны.  
– Чтоб... тебя... – выдыхает ещё раз и сам насаживается до упора, запрокидывая голову, выгибаясь туго натянутой струной.  
Мунакате приходится с силой вцепиться в его бёдра, чтоб больше не вздумал откалывать таких номеров.  
– Совсем с ума сошёл? – сипло спрашивает, впрочем, и так зная ответ. – Порву же...  
В ответ его обжигают таким взглядом из-за плеча, что пуще любых слов говорит: убьёт, если Рейши сейчас же не займётся делом. Радужка светится раскалённым розовым золотом вернувшейся силы.  
Губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке, Рейши кивает и делает несколько пробных движений, постепенно наращивая темп. Обтягивающая тугой перчаткой теснота сводит с ума, размывает жидким огнём остатки мыслей. Микото под ним уже даже не стонет, только дышит шумно и сорванно, уткнувшись в сложенные руки. Рыжие влажные вихры мажут по шее, и Мунаката не удерживается, прикусывает взмыленный загривок, слизывая терпкий вкус с кожи. И едва успевает увернуться и сохранить целым нос, когда Суо нервно вскидывает голову. Рейши гладит его по вздымающимся рёбрам, очерчивает впадинку пупка и накрывает ладонью сочащийся влагой член.  
Микото моментально вспыхивает свечкой. Хоть Рейши и пытается списать тёмно-красные всполохи, пляшущие перед глазами, на игры собственного помутившегося от возбуждения разума, но этого зрелища и судорожно сжимающихся вокруг члена мышц хватает, чтоб и его накрыло следом.

Утро встречает Микото незнакомой обстановкой, затянутой в синюю униформу спиной и привычным, чуть покалывающим кончики пальцев ощущением силы. Снова Король.  
Он негромко хмыкает, и Рейши кидает на него быстрый взгляд.  
– Как себя чувствуешь? – Микото кажется, или к его обычным беспокойным ноткам прибавились ещё и виноватые?  
– Нормально. С чего мне... – он приподнимается, намереваясь дотянуться до замеченной на прикроватном столике пачки сигарет, и понимает. Острая, режущая боль прошивает мышцы чуть пониже спины. – О...  
Мунаката продолжает косить на него взглядом, стараясь сохранить на лице маску невозмутимости. Руки ловко орудуют ножом, снимая с яблока ярко-зелёную шкурку. В ответ на вопросительно вскинутую бровь поясняет:  
– Тебе нужны витамины для восстановления. Силу ты, может, и вернул, а ранение в плечо никто не отменял. – Насмешливый взгляд раздражает. Рейши уже и забыл, каким тот бывает... – Просто не хочу выслушивать потом от твоей мамочки.  
Суо хмыкает и, морщась, всё-таки утаскивает сигареты, несколько секунд наблюдая пурпурный язычок пламени, вспыхнувший на пальце. Прикуривает, игнорируя неодобрительную гримасу.  
– Мне нужно уйти... – заговаривает Рейши, так и не дождавшись дальнейших комментариев. – В Скипетре ЧП, требуется моё присутствие... да и засиделся я что-то с тобой.  
Он замолкает на какое-то время, обдумывая, стоит ли продолжать.  
– Ты...  
Микото прижимается к его спине, обхватывая свободной рукой за плечи. Трётся носом о висок, прикусывает вкусную мочку уха.  
– Не волнуйся. Я буду здесь и даже постараюсь не спалить дом. Кажется, я всё ещё тебе кое-что должен...

_© Remira, 21/01/13_


End file.
